Das Lächeln der Sterne
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Shinichi begibt sich auf eine ungewöhnliche Reise...


**Das Lächeln der Sterne**

**Schwerelos**

Wasser. Überall war nur eiskaltes, klares Wasser. Und Shinichi war mittendrin. Verzweifelt strampelte er sich an die Oberfläche, verzweifelt ruderte er mit den Armen und Beinen, doch je grösser die Strecke wurde, die er zurücklegte, desto weiter weg schien die Wasseroberfläche und somit auch die lebensnotwendige Luft zu sein, die Shinichis Hirn so dringen benötigte. Zug um Zug kämpfte er sich nach oben, doch er spürte bereits, wie seine Kräfte langsam aber sicher nachliessen. Vor Shinichis Augen verschwamm seine Umgebung, es begann sich alles zu drehen... Er brauchte Luft! Sofort! Er öffnete den Mund, sofort strömte das eiskalte Wasser hinein. Shinichi schloss die Augen.

Und dann...

Er begann zu treiben. Er begann zu schweben. Er konnte auch wieder atmen, obwohl das doch eigentlich unmöglich war. Unter Wasser konnte man nicht atmen. Das ging einfach nicht, solange man kein Fisch war. Befand er sich denn überhaupt noch in diesem eisigen Nass?

Nein.

Langsam öffnete Shinichi die Augen und holte tief Luft. Aber um ihn herum war alles schwarz. Es war die undurchdringliche Schwärze des Alls. Shinichi sah sich um, drehte sich dabei und geriet sofort ins Schlingern. Er drehte sich gleichzeitig um mehrere Achsen, die Sterne vermischten sich mit dem schwarzen Hintergrund. Eine ruckartige Gegenbewegung brachte seine Rotation wieder zum Stillstand. Das war doch schon viel besser. Die unzähligen Sterne waren wieder da. Sie glitzerten und glänzten über ihm. Und unter ihm. Sie lächelten ihn an.

Shinichi mochte die Sterne. Nein, er liebte sie. Er liebte ihre atemberaubende Schönheit, liebte ihr Funkeln, liebte ihr Glitzern. Er liebte auch die Ruhe, die sie ausstrahlten. Das Lächeln der Sterne hatte ihn immer beruhigt, ihn immer wieder getröstet, wenn er einsam gewesen war. Oder alleine.

Normalerweise konnte Shinichi die Sterne nur sehen, wenn die Sonne verschwunden war. Aber genau das war sie nicht. Sie war da. Genauso wie der Mond, dessen zahlreiche Krater er nun immer deutlicher sehen konnte. Auch wurde er immer grösser - Shinichi flog mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu. Und liess ihn nur kurze Zeit später hinter sich. Das nächste, was Shinichi dann vor dem schwarzen Hintergrund sah, war der Planet Mars. Rot leuchtete er ihm entgegen, er wurde immer grösser, je näher er ihm kam. Dann wurde er wieder kleiner, denn Shinichi steuerte schon auf den Gasriesen Jupiter, den grössten Planeten im Sonnensystem, zu.

Kurz hielt er inne, betrachtete seine ungewohnte, aber wunderschöne Umgebung. Hier könnte er bleiben. Für immer und ewig. Es war schön, einfach zu schön. Atemberaubend. Und doch setzte Shinichi seinen Weg fort. Durch den Asteroidengürtel, der sich zwischen Mars und Jupiter befand, kam er ohne Probleme und ohne Kollision hindurch, auch wenn er dabei die Umlaufbahn von Ceres kreuzte, dem grössten Asteroiden des Gürtels. Irgendwoher wusste Shinichi, dass dieser nicht mehr nur ein einfacher Asteroid war, sondern inzwischen als Zwergplanet galt. Genau wie der Pluto. Er flog weiter.

Da, der Saturn. Shinichis Lieblingsplanet.

Die Ringe sahen gigantisch aus, doch je näher er dem zweitgrössten Planeten kam, desto unregelmässiger wurden die Ringe. Es waren schliesslich nur Millionen von Gesteinsbrocken in allen erdenklichen Grössen, die den Saturn umkreisten. Dennoch war es ein gigantischer Anblick.

Shinichi flog über ihn hinweg, nahm Kurs auf den nächsten Planeten, den Uranus. Und dann kam der blaue Neptun, zusammen mit seinem grössten und bekanntesten Mond, Triton.

Shinichis Neugierde war geweckt. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was sich ausserhalb des Sonnensystems befand. Er wollte wissen, welche Sterne und Planeten sich weiter weg befanden. Er wollte sie sehen, mit eigenen Augen. Shinichi freute sich bereits auf den Anblick fremder Galaxien, deren Bilder er immer in irgendwelchen Wissensmagazinen oder im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Er wollte diese Galaxien sehen, sie entdecken, sie erkunden. Ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Ein Lächeln voller Vorfreude.

Doch was war das?

War er nicht gerade erst vorhin am Saturn vorbei geflogen? Oder gab es plötzlich einen zweiten Saturn? Shinichi schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Nein, das gab es nicht. Wenn es so wäre, müsste es auch einen zweiten Jupiter, einen zweiten Asteroidengürtel und einen zweiten Mars geben. Und natürlich auch eine zweite Erde. Es gab nur eine logische Erklärung für das alles.

Shinichi flog zurück. Irgendeine Kraft, eine sehr mächtige Kraft, zog ihn zurück. Sie liess ihn nicht weiterfliegen. Was für eine gigantische Kraft war das?

Der Planet, der ihm nun am nächsten war, war sein Heimatplanet, die Erde. Die atemberaubenden Perspektiven, die er vorhin geniessen durfte, waren kein Vergleich zur wunderschönen, blauen Erde. Bei diesem Anblick traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Die übermächtige Kraft, die ihn immer weiter zur Erde hinunter zog, zerrte noch fester an ihm. Doch Shinichi wollte nicht mehr. Mit aller Kraft, die er aufbieten konnte, versuchte er sich abzubremsen. Und es funktionierte! Shinichi blieb, wo er war, er blieb schwebend einige tausend Kilometer über der Erde einfach stehen.

Shinichi sah in Richtung seines Lieblingsplaneten. Aber... war Saturn wirklich sein Lieblingsplanet? Oder war es doch eher sein Heimatplanet, die Erde? Eigentlich wollte er wieder bis zum Rand des Sonnensystems und darüber hinaus fliegen, aber plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Denn er wollte auch wissen, was für eine Kraft ihn bis hierher gebracht hatte. Das wäre doch eigentlich eine Rückkehr wert... Oder etwa nicht?

Shinichi zuckte lächelnd mit den Schultern. Was soll's? Also los!

Er stürzte hinunter, immer weiter, immer tiefer, bis er plötzlich in die Erdatmosphäre eintrat. Er verglühte nicht, was ihn überhaupt nicht mehr wunderte. Wenn er schon fast mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu den Planeten fliegen konnte, ohne dabei zu ersticken oder sonst irgendwie umzukommen, konnte er auch nicht verglühen. Das wäre ja mehr als nur paradox.

Es schien, als würde ihn seine immer grösser werdende Neugierde immer schneller fliegen lassen, doch zugleich spürte er, wie auch diese mysteriöse Kraft immer stärker wurde. Was war das für eine Kraft, die ihn fast vom Rand des Sonnensystems bis hierher gezogen hatte? Was für eine übermächtige Kraft war das bloss?

Shinichi kam es so vor, als würde er mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Concord auf die Erdoberfläche zurasen. Jeden Moment erwartete er, die Schallmauer zu durchbrechen, doch je näher er der Oberfläche kam, desto klarer wurden auch wieder seine Gedanken. Er würde sterben. Mit dieser Geschwindigkeit würde er einen Aufprall unmöglich überleben.

_Lebte er denn überhaupt noch?_

In diesem Augenblick war es Shinichi egal. In interessierte nur eines: Die mysteriöse Kraft. Er wollte wissen, was das für eine Kraft war! Und wenn er so schnell weiterflog, wie er es bis jetzt getan hatte, würde er es auch bald erfahren.

Vor ihm zeichneten sich nun bereits die ersten Kontinente ab, immer deutlicher konnte er Details auf der Erdoberfläche erkennen. Ungebremst stürzte Shinichi auf eine Insel auf der nördlichen Halbkugel zu. Die Umrisse wurden immer klarer.

Es war Japan. Sein Heimatland, sein Zuhause. Langsam wurde eine grosse Stadt sichtbar, und Shinichi wusste sofort, um welche Stadt es sich handelte. Tokyo. Es war ganz einfach. Inzwischen war er schon so tief, dass er einzelne Gebäude erkennen konnte. Er fiel immer weiter, immer tiefer. Jetzt sah er Menschen.

Und mit den Menschen kamen auch seine Erinnerungen an die irdische Vergangenheit zurück. Wasser. Eiskaltes Wasser. Der Beika-Park. Ein Date mit... Ran!

Shinichi stoppte über einer Menschenansammlung ganz in der Nähe vom Ufer des kleinen Sees. Irgendwas musste dort passiert sein. Etwas, was mit ihm zu tun hatte. Aber was war das?

Vorsichtig schwebte er über die Stelle, wo ein Teenager leblos am Boden lag und von mehreren Erwachsenen umringt war. Kaum einen Meter vom Jungen entfernt stand eine wunderschöne junge Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Ein fremder Mann musste sie festhalten, damit die zwei Erwachsenen mit der entsprechenden Ausbildung ihrer Arbeit nachgehen konnten. Die junge Frau, die Shinichi kurz darauf als seine Freundin Ran erkannte, weinte hemmungslos und flehte immer wieder den am Boden liegenden Körper an, ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben.

Shinichi sank noch etwas tiefer. Und erschrak. Es war nicht irgendein Körper, der da völlig durchnässt am Boden lag. Es war nicht irgendein Gesicht, auf dem eine tödliche Blässe lag. Es war _sein_ Gesicht. _Sein_ Körper.

Wie konnte er hier in der Luft schweben und gleichzeitig auch auf dem Boden liegen? Das verstand Shinichi nicht. Das wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf. Dafür wusste er endlich etwas anderes. Die mysteriöse, übermächtige Kraft, die ihn vom Rand des Sonnensystems bis hierher zurückgeholt hatte... es war die Kraft der Liebe.

Die atemberaubende Schönheit des Universums war nichts im Vergleich zum wunderschönen Gefühl der Liebe. Das wusste Shinichi jetzt. Er sah, wie Ran vor Verzweiflung auf die Knie fiel. Er öffnete schon den Mund und wollte ihr zurufen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass alles in Ordnung war – aber es ging nicht. Kein einziges Wort verliess seinen Mund. Er konnte sie nicht trösten. Es ging einfach nicht.

Aber...

Es gab eine Möglichkeit, wie er das doch noch tun konnte. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, Ran wieder glücklich zu machen. Shinichi seufzte. Was soll's. Die Sterne konnten schliesslich warten. Das Universum konnte warten. Auf ihn. Und auf sie. Auf sie beide. Irgendwann würde Shinichi wieder bei den Sternen sein, im Universum schweben, und dann würde Ran bei ihm sein. Irgendwann würden sie zusammen zu den Sternen fliegen. Das schwor er sich. Aber jetzt musste er in seinen Körper zurückkehren.

Langsam sank Shinichi tiefer. Immer mehr Erinnerungen an den Zwischenfall kehrten zurück. Es war ein Unfall. Ein ganz blöder Unfall. Oder war es doch ein Mordanschlag? Shinichi wusste es nicht mehr. Doch es war ihm egal. Er war bei den Sternen gewesen, sie hatten ihn angelächelt, er durfte eine Reise durch das Universum unternehmen, und dafür war er doch irgendwie dankbar.

Bedächtig sank er noch tiefer, drehte sich dann um und lehnte sich zurück. Es wurde dunkel.

"Wir haben ihn wieder! _Wir haben ihn wieder_! Zwanzig Minuten ohne Sauerstoff! Das ist ein Wunder! Er hatte mächtiges Glück..."

Das letzte, was Shinichi hörte, war ein Stimmengemurmel, dazu lautes Rufen und eine erleichterte Stimme, die plötzlich immer und immer wieder seinen Namen rief. Rans Stimme. Dann wurde es wieder schwarz um ihn.

Irgendwann später vernahm er Stimmen, seine Augenlider flackerten, doch er konnte sie nicht öffnen. Er konnte sich auch nicht bewegen, weil er irgendwo festgebunden war.

Innerlich zuckte Shinichi zusammen, als eine ungewöhnlich warme Hand seine eigene, eiskalte Hand ergriff.

"Shinichi, ich bin's, Ran. Hörst du mich? Wenn du mich hörst, dann mach bitte die Augen auf."

Der Angesprochene regte sich nicht, obwohl er bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, er konnte weder etwas sagen noch sich durch irgendeine kleine Bewegung bemerkbar machen.

Nur einmal, eine ganz kleine winzige Sekunde lang, hatte Shinichi die Augen offen. Er erkannte seine Umgebung sofort. Es war ein fahrender Krankenwagen.

Durch das kleine Dachfenster konnte Shinichi ein Stück des dunkelblauen Himmels erkennen. Er hatte auch noch einen kurzen Blick auf Rans glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck erhaschen können. Irgendwie betrübt, aber doch auch glücklich fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu.

Lautlos seufzte er, ehe er wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit abdriftete.

Das Lächeln der Sterne war eben doch bei weitem nicht so schön wie das Lächeln von Ran.

Owari


End file.
